ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Omnitrix (Christopher 10)
Enter the Omnitrix is the first episode of Christopher 10, and the start of its first season. Plot We see a man leaving a building. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Man: I'm glad school is over until August, I don't think I could of handled any of that anymore. We also see a girl behind him. She had long brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a light yellow sweater, with a white shirt underneath it. She also had a skirt on, with shorts underneath those. Girl: Well Chris, what do you plan on doing during summer break? Chris: I don't know yet Serena, most likely watch anime and Kamen Rider. Serena: Of course you would do that, but what about other things? Like spending time with friends? Chris: Of course I would do that as well. But Blake is going to Texas with his family to see other members of his family. I don't know about Keauxdy or Zach though. Serena: True, but lets go have some fun! Chris: What do you mean? Serena: You know what I mean. Chris: We're going to the mall aren't we? Serena: Yup! We cut to the mall, where Serena and Chris are walking around. Chris and Serena had several bags in their hands. Chris: And long were you in the clothing stores? Serena: I'd say about an hour. Chris: And when did we get here? Serena: 3:30 PM. Chris: And its 5:00 PM. Serena: So it was an hour and thirty minutes then. Chris: This is why you should carry your phone on you. Serena: Speaking of that, can you give it to me? Chris: Sure. Chris put the bags down and reached into his pockets. He grabbed Serena's phone and handed it to her. Chris: Here you go. Serena: Thanks. Chris: I'm gonna go to Gamestop and buy some things there. Serena: Alright. We see then Chris walk into the Gamestop. Around twenty minutes later, he came out. Serena: What did you get? Chris: Some Magic the Gathering cards and some video games. Serena: Alright, let's go. Chris: Alright. The two of them left the mall, and they went home. Chris opened up one of his packs of Magic the Gathering. Chris: Alright, let's see here. Oh wow, Nicol Bolas. This is something I was hoping for! Serena: Alright Chris. Chris: I can't wait to see wh- At that moment, something was flying above them, and it looked like a shooting star, and it was seen crashing down to the ground. Serena: Wait, its not dark enough outside for a shooting star! Chris: I think we should check that out. Serena: Why? Chris: Because, that wasn't a shooting star. Serena parked the car and the two of them got out of it. They both ran to where the item landed. It looked like a container. Chris: What the hell is this? Chris walked up to it, and it opened up. The container had a watch-like device in it. The dial of it had a green hourglass on it, and it had silver bands on it, as well as green spheres. When Chris walked up to it, it attached itself to his left arm. Serena: Chris! Chris: I don't like this! Device: DNA recognized. Christopher Stonecipher. Chris: What? Chris tried getting it to come off, but it wouldn't budge. Chris: Damn, it won't come off. It might be stuck to me. Serena: We can figure out how to get it off tomorrow, but we need to get this stuff home. Chris: Yeah. We cut to the inside of a ship, where we see someone talking, but he wasn't human. The alien was sitting in a chair. Alien: What the hell happened? Robot: Sir, device left our sensors, for now at least. Alien: What do you mean for now? Robot: It won't take long for them to get back up. Alien: In the meantime, send someone down there to look for it. I don't care where! Robot: Alright, sending a Tetramand to Louisiana. Alien: Alright. We see a pod coming out of the ship and landing on Earth. The Next Day At 12:47 PM, we see Chris leaving from his house, and walking to the main part of town. Chris: You know what, I have things I need to do in town. When Chris got into town, he saw Serena sitting down at a table. Serena: Oh, hey Chris. Chris: Hey Serena. Serena: Did you figure out a way to get that watch off? Chris: Not yet. Serena: Shame, but I'm sure we can find a way to get it off soon. Chris: I hope. Serena: I do as well. Chris: Yea- At that moment, another object is seen crashing down from space again, this time, the object was something that could contain a human. Serena: W-What the? Person: Oh my god! At that moment, the door of the pod opened up, revealing a red alien with four arms. It had some sort of armor on, and it had a red V on it. Alien: Where is it! Person: Where is what? Alien: The Device! Chris looked down at his watch. Chris: Does he mean, this watch? Person: I have a device, is this it? Alien: No, that isn't it! The red alien smacked the person into a wall, possibly killing him. Chris: It just dispatched that guy, in an instant. Serena: Chris, we have to get out of here! Chris: Why? Serena: It might be talking about the watch! Chris: You think I wasn't considering that! Alien: You two! Chris: Oh no! The alien looked at two completely different people, both of them were wearing watches. Person 1: Y-Yeah? Person 2: W-What do you want? Alien: Give me those watches! The red alien grabbed the watches. Alien: Wait, these watches are just weak human tech. It crushed the watches. Person 1: W-We paid over 1,200 dollars for those. Alien: I don't care. Once again, the red alien smacked the both of them, this time, not killing them. Chris: I have to do something. Serena: Like what? Chris: He said those other watches here just weak human tech. Maybe this is more than just a watch. The red alien looked at Chris and Serena. Alien: Your turn! The red alien rushed at Chris, but Serena was able to stagger the alien for a bit. Alien: Impotent girl! Serena: Chris! Hurry! Serena grabbed a gun that was carried by a fallen officer, and started shooting at the alien. However, the bullets weren't doing anything. Chris looked down at the watch, and he decided to press the button on the dial. The dial then opened up a bit, enough for him to twist it. Chris: Let's see here, maybe this will work. Chris moved his arm to his side, making an obtuse angle. Chris: Henshin! Chris then pressed down on the watch, which then emitted a green light. Serena: What? Alien: So, that must be the device I was told to look for. When the green light disappeared, Chris was gone. Instead of him being there, a yellow alien was standing in his place. It was yellow, and it looked like it was made of electricity. It had green eyes, and the hourglass symbol of the watch was on his chest. Alien 2: Wow, so this is the power of that watch. Serena: Chris? Alien 2: Yeah, it's me, Serena. Alien: What the hell? Chris: I don't know what to call this. Serena: Are you serious? Chris: I got it! Electrobeast! Serena: Now is not the time for coming up with names! Chris (Electrobeast): Says the girl shooting bullets at something that won't be affected by it. Serena: True. Serena put the gun down and went into hiding. Alien: Heh, hiding won't help her, I can still easily kill her. Chris (Electrobeast): I'm your opponent. Alien: What? Chris (Electrobeast): Yeah. Alien: Heh, not going to lie, this should be a good fight. The red alien rushed towards Chris. He was able to land a couple of blows against him, however, Chris was able to counter them by shocking him. Alien: screams Chris (Electrobeast): What? Can't handle simple electricity? Alien: This is painful! Chris (Electrobeast): Well, its electricity. And it appears the armor you are wearing is made of at least copper. The red alien went towards Chris again, this time, he picked up the gun Serena dropped and fired it. However, Chris was able to dodge the bullets in time. He then went to the alien and blasted it with electricity. Alien: W-What the hell? Chris (Electrobeast): So, this is how strong I am in this form? Alien: I am a Tetramand, a warrior race! I won't be beaten this easily. Chris (Electrobeast): Whats your name? Tetramand: My name is Goro. Chris (Electrobeast): Wait, Goro? Goro: Yeah. Chris (Electrobeast): I know a video game character with that name. He even has four arms. Goro: Are you ready to continue? Chris (Electrobeast): Hell yeah. The two of them continued fighting. Chris shot more bolts of electricity at Goro, and dealt major damage to him. However, Goro managed to deal blows to him, but due to the electricity based powers, he was dealt damage because of it as well. Goro: H-How could I lose? Chris (Electrobeast): Lets see what else I can do. Chris twisted the symbol on his chest three time. When he did, the watch said something. Watch: Finish Break! Serena and Goro: What? Chris went into the air and electricity charged around him. He then fired it as a ball of energy towards Goro. Goro: What! When the ball of energy hit Goro, a flash of light showed up. When the light disappeared, Goro was still there, but burnt, and unconscious. Chris detrasformed and Serena went out of hiding. Serena: Chris? Chris: Yeah? Serena: What was that? Chris: I don't know, but it appears that there is more to this device than we know. Characters Heroes *Christopher Stonecipher *Serena Amaya Aliens used *Electrobeast x1 (debut) Villains *Goro Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres